guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spoil Victor
Discussion Less health than what? Skuld 05:44, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Less health than the hexed foe, probably. --theeth 05:59, 13 April 2006 (CDT) :Does creature mean only spirits, pets, and undead servants, or does this include people? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 170.76.20.253 ( ) }. So this is a crappy Spiteful Spirit? It costs 5 energy less and casts in 1 sec less, but it only affects one foes, has slightly more damage (same armor ignoring as SS), and the nail in the coffin...that foe has to have less health. It is Blood line versus Curses...that might be a minor plus, but I think this Elite is rarely going to be used. Might as well use Soul Leech for caster hate, at least it steals health and is not conditioned. I am pretty disappointed in this Elite. If anybody can show me anything worth taking this skill please do so. --Ravious 17:10, 19 May 2006 (CDT) : Check the Build:N/Mo Boss Farmer build, it makes a good use, letting their health going down to 50% or less then touch him dead. That's at least 1 thing what works good with it(UnexistNL 14:59, 20 October 2006 (CDT)) :I personally see this as after Spteful Spirit, another Necromancer line butting into Domination Magic's business with a elite improved version of Empathy. I'm most displeased. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:35, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :BTW, this skill description doesn't mention "Damage", so I assume normal protection stuff (RoF, Protective Spirit etc) won't trigger at all. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:37, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :The only time I've seen this used well is stacking with SS against Shiro. Of course, it usually cuts out when you need it the most towards the end of the battle. --Thervold 16:51, 9 June 2006 (CDT) The description just says "attacks or casts a spell on a creature with less health." Does this mean when enemies target their allies with spells, also? --68.142.14.52 02:52, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :That is a VERY good question... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:05, 20 May 2006 (CDT) ::I don't have any guildmates on to test in a scrimmage. The obvious application is to use this enemy monks if it works that way. --68.142.14.52 03:07, 20 May 2006 (CDT) :::Finally remembered to test. It does trigger when a monk heals one of their allies with lower health. --68.142.13.97 14:20, 27 May 2006 (CDT) ::::So this skill is like Blood Leech and Empathy packed into one, save for the lack in health stealing and a few conditions that need to be met? --I am bobo 5:08 9 June, 2006 (EST) :::::This skill is absolutely evil on opposing monks, since they only really target people with, you guessed it, less health than them. Kessel 11:32, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Ok, I will attempt to get this correct:It is a hex that makes the target lose X health whenever they attack or cast a spell on a target that has LESS health THAN THEM. So if you cast this on a warrior with 600 health and he was beating down on a 55, that warrior would lose X life each time he did so. It's actually quite a nice skill: This will level the playing field (in terms of life) between an enemy and his/her target. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hellochar ( ) }. Yea that is what makes this elite so awesome ^^ Does this trigger on a monk if you use a signet on someone else? "whenever target foe attacks or casts a Spell on a creature" Queen Schmuck 00:53, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Signet != Spell. –Ichigo724 09:08, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I know, but sometimes skill descriptions are not 100% true. Just wondered it anyone had ever tested this. Queen Schmuck 16:36, 5 February 2007 (CST) ---- I swear that guy in the skill icon is Caesar.--Spawn 23:45, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :Or Jesus --Alt F Four 02:13, 27 July 2006 (CDT) I used this against a warrior with Illusionary Weaponry and nothing was happening. He had far more health than me and I hexed him twice to make sure it was on him. So I'm not sure if this works with IW although it doesn't really seem to make sense. IW is still attacking. Anyone want to test this? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 18:59, 1 November 2006 (CST) :Illusionary Weaponry = Causes your atttacks to miss. Spoil victor doesn't trigger on missing. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Swift Thief ( ) }. This skill is also "better" than SS cause it steals health, instead of dealing damage. Altogether I think this is a more PvP oriented SS. --Rickyvantof 09:09, 18 April 2007 (CDT) No it doesn't steal health at all.--Hundbert 13:25, 31 May 2007 (CDT) updated The update that came with nightfall claims to have upped this spell's maximum damage to 100. Looks like we'll need a new table... —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Wixery ( ) }. Why has no one ever used a 55/Spoil victor team to do 2 man farming?--Coloneh RIP 01:57, 25 November 2006 (CST) :because you can do a spoil victor solo. Xeon 02:01, 25 November 2006 (CST) ::I was talking about UW(before nightfall update) where a necro could echo this onto a whole group and then cast desecrate enchantments once to finish off the survivors.--Coloneh RIP 19:20, 25 November 2006 (CST) :::Because... it's pointless to use spoil victor and not SS against 8+ smite crawlers ? -Ichigo724 14:30, 6 December 2006 (CST) Corpse Exploitation If you hex a MM with this and they raise some minions, does Spoil Victor trigger? Tycn 23:36, 12 December 2006 (CST) :I dont think it would, if you directly casted a spell on a minion yes, but summoning them isn't targeting anything, in other words you're targeting yourself, which wouldnt trigger it like with other target self skills. Wyvern Afini 23:31, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::I doubt it would trigger SV, but not for that reason. The wording on minion spells is "exploit target corpse to create..." or something to that effect. The reason it seems like you target yourself is because it automatically selects the nearest corpse to you to be used, similarly to how if you cast an ally-target spell while targeting an enemy it will simply cast it on you.24.186.207.198 05:54, 28 July 2007 (CDT) How about if a MM used blood of the master, would it target all the minions??? :Read the post just below this one. --Shadowcrest 15:58, 26 August 2007 (CDT) BotM Does it work on anyone using Blood of the Master on minions with less health? If it does, any details what exactly happens? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 218.208.192.98 ( ) }. :I haven't tried it, but I would assume that - since BotM isn't targetted - SV wouldn't have any effect. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.233.109.0 ( ) }. ::Same goes for Heal Party so you're probably right. namnatulco 11:13, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Ressurection I'm fairly sure I know the answer, but we should confirm it. If someone has this on them and then they ressurect an ally, does SV trigger? I'm pretty sure the answer is no, but lets get more opinions on it. VegaObscura 17:59, 10 January 2007 (CST) :According to the notes, it does trigger. The note was added by WidowMaker --220.233.103.77 18:09, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::It does not trigger for resurrection. I've watched it pretty closely in PvP. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk Of course it triggers. It triggers on SPELLS! Resurrection Signet isn't a spell. /Moloch | ) 20:19, 3 February 2007 (CST) Mu hahahaha, this skills kicks ass now! -Random contributor —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Reedem@G-account ( ) }. :It got nerfed, how does it "kick ass now" ? –Ichigo724 00:23, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Um its duration got nerfed. For gods sake, this skill is still spammable at 16 blood magic. X H K :::Still doesn't justify it kicking ass now. :p –Ichigo724 08:45, 3 February 2007 (CST) About the random note about spells: It triggers on EVERY action, also Sig's, Attacks, Attack Skills --Vipermagi 15:58, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :If this triggers on shouts, I could see the new "We Shall Return!" hurting quite a bit. ::Fortunately that doesn't target anything, so it wouldn't trigger at all 21:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Related If empathy is listed as related, why isn't backfire? Spoil Victor deals damage on both attacks and spells.Go defenestrate yourself. 01:48, 4 March 2007 (CST) wow if you had 2 necros one useing this one sp there would be death everywhere —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.89.72.155 ( ) }. The skill's name I think the name is a reference to the saying "to the victor go the spoils", however here spoil is used as a verb rather than a noun and the name means "harm the winner (the opponent who has more health and thus is 'winning')" Krumpet 04:22, 28 March 2007 (CDT)Krumpet :in a nutshell, yes. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:23, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::It's clear to me that someone should create a "Triva" sub-section just to mention this. I googled it and this was my first hit: http://www.phrases.org.uk/bulletin_board/32/messages/793.html - Euler278 20:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Do so then? :) –Ichigo724 20:59, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it's called Spoil Victor because it implies the victory over another (by reducing their health below your own) has been spoiled because once your reach that state you will be taking damage from the hex. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 01:29, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: I agree with JediRogue, this is the same terminology as in say, Chilling Victory. Victory in GW always refers to "More health than foe".--Lux Terribilis 13:36, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :This is obviously a Thrill of Victory(Victorious Sweep) counter skill, hence the name. (By that I don't mean it's specificly used to counter the skill, but Thrill of Victory also implies that the player is "victorious" when it has more health)--Rickyvantof 09:04, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Self-Targeting What if a monk uses, say orison of healing on themself while hexed with this. Will the damage trigger or not? [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 17:22, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :He has the same amount of health as himself, not less health than his current health level (lol), so no, it does not trigger. — Skuld 17:27, 24 May 2007 (CDT) what about Heal Area? does that trigger or is it a self targeted spell? Metalmiser 21:18, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::This has no effect on Heal Area as Heal Area isn't targeted. 67.162.10.70 21:41, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::What I'm wondering is; Say the monk is dazed and starts casting orison of healing on himself, then his hp gets lowered during the cast (by let's say, poison) Does he get damaged? or is the health determined at the time the cast finishes? Miskav 13:32, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::::It's determined at the end of casting, but before the heal triggers (just like the damage). --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Health or total health? Does this spell enters in action when foe has got mor health or total health than you ? 90.57.201.161 11:50, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :This spell triggers when the current health of the target is below the current health of the attacker. It does not work from total health, however lowering your total health will make it more likely to trigger repeatedly. -Ezekiel 12:04, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Related skills There are 6 related skills as of now. As per S&F, any more than 5 should have their own QR. I'm just not sure what to name it...-- (Talk) ( ) 11:56, 4 January 2008 (UTC) This spell looks pretty good i will try to get it because it has killed my warrior so many times hehe. (abomnable lemon)